


Color Wheel

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: "Adrien Michelle Quincy Salvatore Athanase AgretsteI will end you if you do not take back those words right now!” Rose threw her notebook she had long abandoned into her chair and marched over the taller blonde, blue eyes narrowed and frown marring her pixie like face. Adrien glanced between the two women and stepped back, growing more and more nervous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Color Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Another sprint challenge! Within three sprints, fifteen minutes per sprint and 24 hours to clean it up! The prompt this time was "Pink and blue make purple."

The silence echoed in the room, Marinette and Adrien were glaring at each other, a battle of wills making the silence oppressive and settled like a heavy weight on the other occupants of the room. Juleka never glanced up from her phone, Rose watched the heated debate-turned-argument unfold and Nino was fighting to keep Alix from adding fuel to the fire. Dingo had just left to pick up Luka and the rest of Kitty Section from the repair shop.

“You are unbelievable, seriously Adrien!”

“How did they even get into this argument again?" 

"No idea I place my bets on Marinette.” Juleka murmured, eyes flicking to the arguing pair and back to her phone.

“Not even your own brother? So does that mean that you are going to bet against me?” Alix chimed in, somehow holding resigned Nino in a headlock.

“Leave them alone dude, they will figure it out when they stop listening to respond and listen to talk.”

“Would you just stop being stubborn-”

“Me?! Pot meet kettle, you stop being stubborn!”

“Hey does anybody know what started all this like they seem that they might try to kill each other…” Rose cut in, concern growing as the quarrel was getting louder and louder.

“Why are you being so dramatic over this?!” Marinette was well past being just plain worked up, rolling her eyes with a huff.

“Because it doesn’t make sense Marinette.” Adrien shot back, crossing his arms again.

“It makes perfect sense! It you would just do your job and let me do mine-” The designer exploded, pointing aggressively with her words.

“Not when you don’t make sense!” Adrien interrupted again, frowning hard enough that his resemblance to Gabriel uncanny.

“How?! How doesn’t it? I’ve been staring at these with you for at least six hours! I need to know which shades!”

“Why can’t fashion just have some good old color names, why do they always have to be so weird and unique and why can’t we just call them simple colors as what they are! Blue, dark blue, light blue I get. Cerulean, regal and bahama are just different shades of the same blues! They don’t need ten names for ten colors that look exactly the same.”

All eyes snapped to the quarreling pair, a dramatic offended gasp from the other pink person matched Marinette’s outraged face. Dingo and Luka slid into the room quietly as to not draw attention to themselves. She straightened to her full height and Adrien shrunk a bit but didn’t fully back down.

“Uh Lulu, you might want to save the groom…”

“Nah, he deserves it.”

“You take that back right now Agreste or I quit and you can explain to Kagami why she has to pick a new wedding dress!”

“They’re just colors Marinette.”

“Oi! Lime green and electric green I'll have you know are two completely different colors!” Dingo chimed in to defend Marinette. 

Heaving a big sigh and rolling his green eyes, the blond admitted, “I just don’t see what the big deal is, that’s all. It’s just for our wedding, one event of many that we will share together.” 

"Adrien Michelle Quincy Salvatore Athanase AgretsteI will end you if you do not take back those words right now!” Rose threw her notebook she had long abandoned into her chair and marched over the taller blonde, blue eyes narrowed and frown marring her pixie like face. Adrien glanced between the two women and stepped back, growing more and more nervous. Luka moved closer, sliding in between the scared lamb and lionesses about to tear into his hide.

“Look I admit most of the time I can’t tell the difference between Tiger and Tangerine, even though Marinette uses both colors often. What I do know is she has a passion and drive for colors, fabrics and sewing, like I do for my music. Just means while we see pink and light pink, she sees mauve and baby pink just like we can hear different keys in different remakes.”

“Ah I didn’t think about it that way I guess you’re right… I’m sorry Marinette I wasn’t trying to be insensitive or a jerk.”

“You’re forgiven only if you forgive me. I'm sorry too, we are all stressed and I shouldn’t have started that argument. This is a big day and while I know you and Kagami won’t notice the little details I put into this, I just want it to be as special as possible. The cocoa color was your mom wore for her wedding, that’s why I wanted to include it so she could be included too. The pinks are rose and myself, Luka is hard to pin down on which blue, I still think Azure and Cyan is a great idea mixed if you trust me to dye the fabric.”

“There’s a whole story hiding in this…” Adrien moved closer to the quilted banner that Marinette had been pestering him about for days.

“Nino and Alya,” she pointed to other color swatches, “Chloe and of course our heros to help watch over and keep you both safe… That’s why I’m being a pain, your colors are red and gold with hints of blacks and whites but this is my wedding gift for the both of you. Kagami was upset she cannot wear her chosen wedding dress but I was able to get free reign for the after party and we might need an EMT at the party.”

“Marinette… I love it and thank you for being so thoughtful. I don’t know the color names but I think I can at least pick out the colors with the swatches."

Marinette sniffled and pulled Adrien into a hug, surprising the ex-model for a moment before he returned it. Rose joined in, dragging Juleka and Alix, Nino wandering over on his own.

"Group hug!” Dingo shoved Luka in behind Marinette and with the help of Ivan, squished everyone together until they broke apart in laughter.

“So Marinette, what are your dream wedding colors?”

“Periwinkle.” The color choice slipped out as she stretched, meeting Luka’s frozen blue eyes. “Pink and blue make purple after all!”


End file.
